


Stronger Than Knits a Mother to her Child

by seven_ofmine



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fanart, Lesbians in Space, Post-Endgame, Slow Burn, Space Opera, Women Being Awesome, briefly seven x chakotay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seven_ofmine/pseuds/seven_ofmine
Summary: A post-endgame narrative about how love between women forms an incredible bond.





	1. Ceremonial Gitters

**Author's Note:**

> NEW FIC! Thanks to Querion for the help posting the painting <3
> 
> The title comes from "The Tragedy of Pardon" by "Michael Field", pen name of lesbian lovers and writing duo Katharine Bradley and Edith Cooper (Early 20th C.). 
> 
> Here's the full verse:
> 
> There is love  
> Of woman unto woman, in its fibre  
> Stronger than knits a mother to her child.  
> There is no lack in it, and no defect.  
> It looks up nor down.  
> But loves from plentitude to plentitude.  
> With level eyes, as in the trinity  
> God looks across and worships.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Former Captain and Officer, now friends, get ready for a Starfleet's Ceremonial Celebration of Voyager's return in a lush San Fransisco Hotel. But, after Admiral Janeway confessed to adoring Seven, how can Kathryn possibly give her away so soon?

“Kathryn, I am in need of your assistance…” The call came from the ensuite bathroom of Captain Janeway’s hotel suite. “The door is unlocked.”

“Be right there,” she replied, fixing a studded pearl earring to match the string around her neck. She caught a slightly frantic look in her reflection and wiped at the wine-coloured lipstick on her front tooth.

Marching to the bathroom proved a difficult feat from the discarded shirts scattered across the otherwise clean carpet. She tripped towards the door and cranked the door handle.

 

“The Doctor placed the biosuit clasp where I cannot reach,” Seven of Nine explained with her back turned towards the door. Kathryn reached out with both hands to bring the sides together; she would not admit to admiring the curve of Seven’s back and the unique scar tissue where skin met metal. Clasping the low back of the outfit allowed the mermaid fit dress to cling to Seven’s curvaceous form, ending just above the knee where it met a long train of ruffles. Seven turned around to display the pleated neckline and jewel accent on top of her typical biosuit bodice, now without sleeves.

“My compliments to his final work,” Kathryn chirped. “It’s perfect.”  
  
“ _Almost_ perfect.” Seven mused over her shoulder with slight annoyance. “This garment is inefficient for any activity other than standing and observing.”

“What else do you plan on doing tonight?” Kathryn huffed at the thought of anything interesting occurring at tonight’s ceremony. “There’ll be no funny business tonight if I can help it. Everyone will be on their _best_ behaviour.”

“That is improbable considering the off-duty and child-free status of Lt.s Paris and Torres,” Seven commented with a smirk.

“I’ll call for extra security,” Kathryn ragged, marching once again towards the vanity mirror. She yanked at a tissue and blotted her lipstick, giving herself one more look over. She recently went shopping with her sister, Phoebe, who picked out a palazzo pant for the event. “Apparently, seven years away from society puts your wardrobe right out of style,” Kathryn had said, “not to mention the ageing, saggy skin.”

Truthfully, her looks didn’t bother her too much; there were more important things to worry about. Besides, she thought her old, emerald green blouse did something new for her now. More domineering, maybe?

 

Still in the ensuite, the tall blonde fought locks of hair styled in front of her face. Kathryn smiled, calling: “leave the hair, dear, it looks lovely”.

“You have scissors in your makeup kit, correct?” Kathryn bolted across the room at the sound of Seven rummaging.

“Hold it,” she cried. “Let me find you some pins…” Grabbing a small box full of brown bobby pins, Kathryn opened it and pinched at a few, holding them between her lips. “Face me,” she mumbled, reaching for Seven’s chin with one hand. They locked eyes a moment, collecting frantic energy before attending to the hair. The moment passed as soon as it began, and Kathryn pinned the offending lock behind Seven’s ear. “How’s that?” Kathryn pushed her chin to the right, checking the pins were stuck in place. She was so incredibly fond of the young woman; the smallest intimacy between them kissed her lips with a smile.

“Acceptable, thank you, Kathryn.” Kathryn beamed in Seven’s face, earning a small smile in return. Kathryn whipped around and strode out of the ensuite. “I am apprehensive about tonight,” Seven commented, stopping just outside the door frame.

“What’s on your mind?” Kathryn leaned on the nearest bed, arms crossed in thought, ready to listen.

“I have never attended a formal Starfleet event or been around a large number of strangers. I am intimidated by the social expectations I cannot anticipate.”

“Well,” Kathryn started, “the good news is that you’ll recognize many faces from our Voyager family. Most of the night you’ll be introduced to groups of people by a mutual friend and engaging in small, polite conversation. Nothing you can’t handle.”

“I believe Chakotay’s family will be in attendance.” Seven’s gaze faltered by putting up the defence stance Kathryn knew so well.

“Oh,” Kathryn thought. “Now that could be a cause for concern.”

“I remain unsettled in the nature of our month-long relationship.”

“Don’t go to red alert _just_ yet. I’m sure your charming, thoughtful self will more than suffice.”

“I am unsure as to my tolerance of social niceties under such pressure.”

“If you need a break, you’re welcome to walk around with me, though I’ll probably be surrounded by admirals.”  
  
“My superior autobiographical memory will adapt.”

“That’s my girl,” Kathryn quipped. She reached down to grab the boots at her feet and slipped them on. “Ready to go? We’ll practice our small talk on the way down.” Standing up, she offered her hand to Seven, leading her towards the hotel room door.

 

The two women walked the three floors to the conference room downstairs, exchanging polite gestures and giggling together.

“See, you’re a natural.” Kathryn nudged the blonde’s arm and nodded towards the tall, dark and handsome man waiting just outside the doors. “Go on.”

With an encouraging smile, Kathryn watched Seven glide towards Chakotay and exchange a kiss on the cheek before walking in with him, arm in arm.

"Thanks, Admiral," Kathryn sighed heavily, lifting her chin up and marching towards the carpeted entrance. She would be celebrating for the Admiral’s dedication, as well as the love her future self died to protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully more to come soon! I live for comments <3
> 
> PS: someone pointed out in my last fic that they enjoyed my starting mid-scenario -- turns out that's my writing crutch haha
> 
> \- Olivia


	2. Seven's First Starfleet Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This painting I made spontaneously inspired an entire post-endgame J7 resolution! Please enjoy.
> 
> \- Olivia

 


	3. A Captain Shouldn't Gossip...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KJ shmoozes, impresses women, and gets the 411 on what Seven and Chakotay have been up to...

Two red-suited admirals greeted Kathryn inside the hall and began a thunderous applause. When the hall fell silent for her, she used the Captain’s voice with which she’d had seven years of practice: 

“Thank you everyone. I believe my speech isn’t until  _ after _ dinner, but I look forward to greeting each and every one of you until then. Please enjoy your evening.” 

She caught Seven’s eye from off to the side. Her unwavering, assured look stood tall as a lighthouse where she stood, gathered with Chakotay and three of his presumed relatives. Kathryn wandered past with a wink, letting her know she’d stop by. 

A waitress came by with flutes of champagne, offering the Captain her best wishes for the night. 

“If I may add,” she continued, “you look marvelous tonight, ma’am.” Kathryn bowed her head in honest flattery, grinning at her shoes before responding. The young woman’s long, black hair was tied back simply and showed off her charming freckles; the soft gaze of her deep brown eyes drew Kathryn in.

“You as well, miss…”

“Madeline, ma’am.”

“Well, Miss Madeline, I’ll come find you when I’m dry. Thanks again,” Kathryn practically purred. She chuckled to herself about still being able to make heads turn out of uniform nearing middle age.

 

She slipped away towards her table of senior officers where she greeted Tom, B’elanna, The Doctor and Harry, each with a hug and a trademark Janeway shoulder grip. She made acquaintance with each of Harry’s five dinner guests who completed the round table setting. 

It was in this jaunty manner Kathryn continued to greet her beloved crew out of uniform and introduce herself to their loved ones. Table after table, she bore her great Captain expression - full of stories and one-liners that swooned the listeners. Others exchanged words of compassion and hopes come true that brought tears to Kathryn’s eyes. 

All conversation dimmed at the booming voice of Admiral Paris, magnified on stage, asking for all to be seated for dinner. He offered a toast to the valiant crew of Voyager, led by their fearless Captain and a mediocre helmsman (all but Tom chuckled at that).

Hours passed in great food and good company. While Tom and B’Elanna threw back champagne, The Doctor and Harry bickered light-heartedly about a detail to a story they must have forgotten by now.

“So Harry, how did you swing five plus one tickets?” Tom cut in chuckling, handing off his empty glasses.

“Let’s just say having friends on all decks has its perks. I took the Doctor’s plus one when Dr. Zimmerman couldn’t make it,” Harry replied.

“Holographic advancement just doesn’t take a holiday, it seems.” The Doctor rolled his eyes. 

“Join the club,” Tom replied. “My dad’s at the other side of the room and hasn’t said a word to me all evening, unless you count making a joke out of me…”

“Three cheers for the Daddy Issues crew,” B’elanna added, raising her glass.

Harry and Kathryn roared with laughter at their friends cheersing.

“Besides, Chakotay’s got three, look!” Everyone spun around at Harry’s deflection, gazing over to the table diagonal from them.

 

“Is that Seven?!” Tom’s jaw could’ve hit the floor when, at that moment, Chakotay grabbed her hand and kissed it. Kathryn couldn’t tear her eyes away, as much as she wished to.

“Did not see  _ that _ one coming,” B’elanna exclaimed. “When did that start? Chakotay’s never said anything...”

“I believe she approached him,” The Doctor added, “more out of romantic curiosity than anything else.”

“What do you mean?” Kathryn jumped in on the topic, not quite willing to give her two cents, but desperate for thoughts other than her own.

“Well,” he started, “I found  _ her _ toying with romance on the Holodeck one day, and it was with a holographic Chakotay! But that was months ago -- I guess satisfaction brought it back.”

Kathryn drank in all the gossip, unable to keep her mind from spinning or her eyes from scanning the two just across from her. “That should be me,” she thought. “Admiral Janeway knew that, and now I do too.”

“You’re close to Seven, Captain. What’s the deal,” Tom finally asked.

“I guess we’ll have to see how it goes. It hasn’t been very long -- they’ll figure out whether or not they’re compatible.” Kathryn was surprised at the coolness of her voice considering the pounding in her ears.

“They’re both attractive, without a question, but as a couple? I don’t see it.” B’elanna scrunched her nose at the thought and took another sip of champagne. The guys at the table looked startled, but she continued, wide-eyed: “Don’t quote me, and you know I love them both, but I don’t think it’s gonna last.” She gave another shrug and looked over at Kathryn, whose confidence started to climb again. 

“You’ve worked with him longer than anyone, what’s the tie-breaker going to be?” She was starting to push more than she should. The whole table fell silent.

“Mess. The man is all over the place! Seven is organized to a fault, both in words and actions, and he’s planning on taking off wherever his anthropological heart takes him.” B’elanna was practically shouting from pure excitement and the table hung on to her every word. Even Harry’s guests, who knew no one personally, were eating it up.

“Alright matchmaker,” Harry cut in, “who’s Seven dream guy? Is he a genius?” 

“I’ll bet his creativity is off the charts!” Everyone chuckled at the poor, transparent Doctor. “What?”

“Time to wrangle in this mess before it spreads,” Kathryn decided. 

“Well, whoever he is, we’ll be sure to arrange a panel for evaluation.” Everyone laughed at the relieved tension and brought their attention to the slideshow just above the main stage.

  
Lieutenant Reginald Barclay addressed the audience first: 

“I was very fortunate to have been part of the communications team that Voyager was able to reach out to during their final stretch back to the Alpha Quadrant. I was consistently awed by the courage and tenacity displayed by Senior Officers and crewmen alike, and I, like many of you here tonight, am honoured to be here, welcoming them home.”   
As Lt. Barclay continued, Kathryn excused herself from the table. She found Madeline waiting just offstage with another flute of champagne.

“You read my mind, sweetheart,” Kathryn whispered before taking a big sip of her new glass. Out the corner of her eye, she watched her favourite shade of blue glide towards her, first noticing the ruffled flare that shimmered like the night sky, then a wash of textured, royal blue that wove smoothly across the familiar figure. The jewelled accent glimmered under the lights and guided her eyes upwards to the stunning features of Seven of Nine, framed by the freed golden locks she assembled earlier that evening.

Her smile, slight but sure, hypnotized the Captain; each step in between them seemed to stretch on for light years until finally, they were a foot apart. Still gazing at those luscious lips, Kathryn asked “what are you doing up here,” just loud enough for her to hear. She flicked her orbs to meet Seven’s for a nanosecond before Seven leaned in closer still, bringing them cheek to cheek. 

“Though I suspect the probability of your success to be near certain, I have come to wish you ‘good luck’.

Kathryn’s breathing froze - her everything froze. Excitable, endeared and now aroused beyond intent, she forced a breath before replying: 

“Now that you mention it, I am feeling a bit nervous. Where’s the viewscreen when you need it?”

She heard the faintest chuckle from Seven’s lips, just a centimeter from her right ear. “A chuckle,” she thought excitedly. “I’d like to hear more of that…”

“I believe this challenge requires less brain-power than defeating the Borg.” 

“Let’s hope you’re right…” Kathryn smirked into her repartee. Seven’s face turned inward for her lips to caress Kathryn’s cheek, somewhere between a brush and a peck. The connection was more subtle than the gasp that tore through to Kathryn’s abdomen. Had she lit up in flames?

When Seven pulled back, the meek smile she wore branded itself into Kathryn’s memory - she could see it with her eyes closed. Her mouth gaped open to respond when she heard her name announced through the speakers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing fucks up a sleep schedule like fanfic...
> 
> \- Olivia


	4. A Sideways Glance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't promise there'll be a painting for every chapter, but I'm having a good time!
> 
> \- Olivia

I don't know about y'all, but KJ checking girls out gives me LIFE!


	5. The Captain's Speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn gets up to say a few words to her celebrating crew.

“Please welcome the outstanding leader of such an incredible mission, Captain Kathryn Janeway!”   


Her head snapped out of reverie at the sound of her name; she clicked into formidable Captain mode quickly enough to receive the room’s applause. Seven nodded curtly, her smile still soft and sure. The Captain took the steps two at a time, greeting the room enthusiastically. She took one final look at Seven in the sidelines, and found her charismatic Janeway grin. 

“Thank you to everyone for celebrating with us the miraculous return of Voyager to this quadrant. I am surprised, to say the least, but in this past week on earth, I have never felt more at home."

“I wish to acknowledge, firstly, that we are standing on the land that first belonged to the  Ohlone peoples. After spending seven years with my dear friend Chakotay, I’ve learned a thing or two about honouring our planet, and acknowledging the Indigenous peoples to whom this land has always belonged. Creating an Earth without poverty and discrimination did not happen overnight, and I wish to follow a long line of leaders who continue practicing reconciliation and conversation. To this end, I strive for nothing less than perfection.” Kathryn threw a hearty grin towards Seven, who stood beside Madeline, listening. Voyager’s crew members chuckled at the association, and at Seven’s unstoppable blush.

“I would like to thank every single member of my crew. However young or old, smart or skillful, all 141 of you had a hand in creating a loving community thousands of light-years away from home. This community is one that I will continue to nourish because I believe I owe you all for trusting me as your Captain. I am grateful for my team of Senior Officers, especially Commanders Chakotay and Tuvok, who often had a better head on their shoulders than myself.” She continued by somberly naming all crew members who were lost during their expedition, praising their dedication in the face of risk. 

“...and in the face of uncertainty, I like to finally thank all non-Starfleet crew members for the explicit and enduring trust placed in our collective. The Maquis crew, our beloved Talaxian Chef-slash-Morale Officer, and our resident Borg undoubtedly gave us the fighting chance we needed to make it back as one team. To the journey!” She raised her glass and sipped.

A standing ovation burst from the crowd the moment Kathryn had finished speaking. She stepped away from the podium and gave a nod to their generosity. The not-so-little Naomi Wildman marched on from the side steps carrying a bouquet of yellow carnations wrapped in brown gift paper and a purple bow that matched her glittering dress. Kathryn fell to one knee at the sight of her Captain’s assistant, so mature and expressive, and held out her arms for a Captain-sized hug. Tears began to well in her eyes as she took the girl’s face in her hands and said: “thank you my dear, what would I have done without you?” After one more hug, the flowers were handed off to a standing Janeway and Barclay took the stage once more, glass raised. 

“To Voyager’s return, and to the first of many reunions.”

“Here, here!” Everyone cheered while Kathryn filed off hand-in-hand with Naomi. Looking ahead she saw Seven’s crystalline gaze glittered with tears of her own. Seven outstretched her arms to cradle Naomi's head in one hand, and Kathryn’s shoulders in the other. Kathryn’s arm snaked around Seven’s middle, enjoying every millimetre of fabric under her fingers, while holding Naomi in tightly. 

“Oh, my girls,” Kathryn could barely whisper, “you have brought me to life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quickie packed with emotion!
> 
> I included a land acknowledgement because it reflects the reconciliation Canada is just now beginning to make common practice. We all know Star Trek is about hitting those relevant topics, and this one sticks out to me!
> 
> \- Olivia


	6. Someone to Watch Over Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third illustration! This was the most ambitious piece yet, but was so satisfying to complete. It really took on a life of its own. 
> 
> The whole third chapter seemed to write itself, and fits in so nicely with the theme of women and friendship/companionship! 
> 
> More to come tomorrow...
> 
> \- Olivia


	7. Floating, Falling, Finding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After-dinner conversation stirs up some conflict, so Kathryn and B'elanna are on the lookout.

Floating - that was the only word to describe how she felt. In a tight, loving embrace, her head found the crook of Seven’s neck and, finally, she relaxed. After seven long years on a non-stop mission, and a week of hectic readjustments, she felt stable - grounded even. She rubbed her cheek across the fabric of Seven’s gown and breathed in the soft, enticing, sweet smelling skin. Naomi nestled her head into the waists of the taller women, pulling them all impossibly close. 

After a good minute, Seven pulled away slightly, dragging her arms across the others. Kathryn watched as she bent down to place a kiss to Naomi’s hairline, just above her Ktarian crest; she rose up to her tip-toes to meet Seven’s lips. 

“Thank you for being my friend, Naomi Wildman. You are a most enjoyable companion.”

“I love you, Seven.” The girl squeezed tighter still. 

“I love you as well.” 

Standing straight again she returned Kathryn’s gaze with a soft, tender smile. They studied each other in this close proximity, silently appreciating the opportunity. Kathryn’s eyes roamed from Seven's expression to her forehead, ocular implant, each eye, cheek, her nose, chin, and those beautiful lips she dreamed of. Kathryn's chest swelled with the impulse to drag her own lips across every part of the smooth, sweet profile.

“Shall we continue our evening” Kathryn asked, still staring. 

“Yes, it’s dessert time,” Naomi exclaimed. 

“Acceptable,” Seven agreed, still gazing in return. Only then did Naomi release the pair and run to her table. 

“May I introduce you to Chatokay’s family?” Seven offered her arm to the smaller woman.

“By all means,” she replied jovially, taking Seven’s bicep (and what a lovely feeling  _ that _ was). 

 

Walking back, Kathryn commented: “You’re much more physically affectionate tonight. I like having you at my fingertips.”

“The resulted increase of endorphins accurately displays my emotional security,” Seven replied. “I enjoy this as well.”

“I’m so happy for you, love.” Kathryn would’ve grabbed on with her other hand to assert the point, if not for the large bouquet in her opposite arm. 

 

Seven’s dinner table included herself and Icheb, Chakotay and his three guests, Tuvok and T’Pel, his wife, joined by a less than sober Tom and B’elanna. 

Kathryn went around the table to hug Tuvok, who she hadn’t yet talked to that night. She caught up with T’Pel, asking about their children and the course of Tuvok’s treatment. “There have been no more lapses of judgement nor logic since returning home,” the Vulcan stated. 

“My beating you at Kal-toh may have been a simple defeat, nothing more,” Icheb jumped in. 

“I’ve won a couple games against him myself since his return.” T’Pel had the smallest smirk in her statement - Kathryn had missed ganging up on Tuvok with her.

She patted him on the shoulder before continuing around the table. Tom and B’elanna were seated, cracking jokes at Chakotay’s expense to his three relatives while he and Seven were stood behind them holding hands. 

Kathryn dropped her flowers and rounded the couple, dragging her right arm around Seven before grabbing Chakotay in a tight bear hug. 

“Wonderful speech, Kathryn.” His endearing smile and familiar crows feet reminded her just how important she found their friendship to be. However, she could not bear to look at Seven in that moment. 

“Thank you, now where are your manners,” she chided. “Care to introduce me to your guests?”

“Captain Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay’s sister, Sekaya; her husband, Blue and cousin, Mikom.” Seven spoke clearly and without hesitation, smiling at her own small success. Kathryn shook hands with each of them. 

“Now, who’s gonna be the first to tell me an embarrassing story about this one,” Kathryn started, pointing to Chakotay. 

The group exchanged quaint conversation and chuckled for quite some time, until the topic of future plans came up. 

Sekaya spoke up first: “Visiting earth has been lovely, but Blue and I are headed back to Dorvan V tomorrow morning, where I am a spiritual advisor.”

“I’m headed back to Ohio tomorrow,” Mikom added. 

“What about you, Chakotay?”

 

Kathryn saw her Commanding Officer tense up and look shyly towards Seven before stammering: “I, uh, don’t really know yet. I’d like to do some travelling, find my bearings, and see where my research takes me.”

“You are leaving?” Seven cut in with a subtle, icy tone. “We have all just landed.” He returned her gaze somewhat sheepishly. 

“Well, I’ll be on earth for a bit, but I should probably visit these two sooner rather than later,” he added, motioning to his sister and brother-in-law. “It’s not quite transporter range, but manageable by ship.” Chakotay chuckled, hoping to ease some of the stress in Seven’s gaze. She held her social finesse long enough to excuse herself and Chakotay, leading him out of the hall. Kathryn observed, nervous for the both of them. She knew them both so well, stubborn in their own ways. Luckily, she was also an expert in keeping the peace.

“So, Mokim, have you always lived in Ohio?”

They continued chatting for some time. Kathryn appreciated their differing ideas and perspectives from the past seven years in the Alpha Quadrant. Sometimes it felt like everyone she knew were stagnant as Voyager had been, and remembering that life went on was both terrifying and comforting.

 

Chakotay returned sometime later without Seven, red in the face.

“Sorry about that. What have you all been gossiping about?”

He put on his best smile while Mokim filled him in, laughing with Blue. 

“Everything ok out there?” Kathryn leaned in to mutter at Chakotay’s side, not wanting to disrupt the table. He gave a small nod, but left Kathryn to wonder what happened between the two of them. Unfortunately, Tom was scoping for a conversation to jump into.

“Where’d your Borg Princess go, Commander?”

“All is well, Tom. How’s the champagne?”

“Deeeeeelicious!” B’elanna side-eyed her husband’s slurred speech, as well as Chakotay’s shifting smile. 

“Where’d she go, Chakotay?” B’elanna posed the question more seriously than Tom had. 

“Not sure - probably up to her room. I think she was walking to the elevator…”

“You  _ think _ ?” B’elanna wasn't letting this go, and Kathryn was glad. 

“Yeah, she stormed off. We better get going anyway - our ship to Dorvan V leaves early tomorrow morning.”

“You’re leaving? I thought you were sticking around for a couple weeks,” Kathryn commented. Didn’t he say so just an hour ago?

“Now that I've been reunited with some family, I think I should spend time re-discovering my home. Besides, I hear my sister’s got quite the reputation going for her, and I could use the guidance,” he smiled. 

The table exchanged hugs and handshakes, sharing sentimentality and heartfelt goodbyes at the first large distancing within the team of Senior Officers. Just like that, Chakotay made his rounds of goodbyes throughout the hall and the four of them left. Kathryn also watched Naomi’s Ktarian father carrying her, assumingly to bed; the sheer comfort in those sweet eyes brought a smile back to Kathryn's face.

 

“It’s only 2200 - parties just got started at this time in my cadet days,” B’elanna chirped, walking over to Kathryn.

“I guess we aren't quite so young as we used to be.” Her voice lowered as she let her guard down around B’elanna. 

“Speak for yourself,” she chuckled. “I’m feeling dandy, but your helmsman has been drinking too much synthehol the last seven years. The champagne’s gone right to his head!” 

“Will  _ you two _ be sticking around?”

“Definitely. It’s a bit of a fresh start for both of us. What about you?”

“Oh yes. I’ve been stuck in an upstairs hotel room for a week dissecting my reports in front of Starfleet Officials, but I can practically smell Indiana." She suddenly remembered inviting Seven to visit her family home there. Shaking herself back to the present, she continued: "If I knew Chakotay was leaving so soon I’d have arranged a smaller goodbye party - crew only.” She put her hands up defensively, not wanting to scare B’elanna into another formal event. 

“Speaking of, someone should go check on Seven. Borg’s first heartbreak, I guess.” B’elanna shrugged, unsurprised yet concerned. 

“So he's just picking up and leaving, that easily?”

“I mean, he would've stayed on earth for a month or two… Maybe Seven pushed him away?”

“I have no idea,” Kathryn realized out loud. "Help me find her?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bad news is my full time job starts tomorrow. In the middle of the woods. 24/7.  
> The good news is my heart for J7 is practically throbbing for catharsis on this story. 
> 
> Will (hopefully) be uploading sooner rather than later <3
> 
> \- Olivia


	8. B’elanna and the Borg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B’elanna finds Seven and comforts her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones for @AXEe who asked for some more B/S banter <3
> 
> Short and sweet, but y’all know some J7 is about to go down!

While Kathryn went to check their room, B’elanna checked the bathrooms on the first floor. A small staircase and shining gold handrail lead her from the back of the lobby to a back exit, where she spied a familiar silhouette. Seven, backlit only by garden lanterns, looked up into the clear night.

B’elanna creaked open the door and winced, hoping to be less intrusive; Seven flinched at the noise, turning her head just enough to see her visitor and silently invite her forward.

“We’re all worried about you,” B’elanna started. “The Capt- Kathryn went to find you upstairs.” She walked up to Seven and, shoulder to shoulder, mimicked her iconic resting position (Borg stillness and all). The stillness of the garden contrasted the bustling city opposite of the hotel. “What’s on your mind?”

“Currently, I am frustrated with Earth’s light pollution.”

“Hard to believe we lived out there just a week ago.”

“I have no personal experience living anywhere else.” B’elanna paused, forgetting just how new this all was for her. 

“So, are you and Chakotay…”

“I require emotional support from others while discovering and planning my life on earth. He will not be sufficient if he is on another planet.” B’elanna reached out for her arm, grabbing it and pulling herself close. 

“Well, you know you’re always welcome to visit Tom and I. Kahless knows we’re always looking for a babysitter…”

“You would entrust me with your infant,” Seven asked, raising a high brow.

“I don’t see why not. I can show you the ropes.” Seven settled into the idea, leaning into the shorter woman.

“Thank you, B’elanna Torres.” 

“You’re welcome, Borg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for having service in the middle of the woods! Also enough break time...


	9. Meanwhile...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn waits for Seven to return, letting her mind roll around the hectic week she’s had on earth, and what she thinks could come next for herself and for Seven.

Kathryn faced the front doors of the glittering San Francisco hotel, practically waiting for Seven to walk through them. She’d already rushed up the stairs to their bedroom without any luck. 

She was caught in a dichotomy: one part of her knew Seven could manage being alone for some time without running into trouble, but protecting her was almost easier in the Delta Quadrant. She couldn’t be far from reach onboard Voyager, and if she was, Kathryn was planning a rescue mission the minute something went awry. 

The blonde ex-Borg held such a tender spot in her Voyager family. At first, Kathryn saw her as a humanitarian protégé and pseudo-daughter; Kathryn felt she had a chance at motherhood through Seven. As the years passed, their relationship blossomed, now spending recreational time together, discussing ideas as equals and learning about themselves through conversation with each other. “She isn’t just my student, she is my friend,” she rationalized. “She has met me at every challenge, more so than a daughter ever could.”

Deep down, Kathryn knew the Admiral’s trip to Voyager changed more than her crew’s timeline. 

The two Janeways had a long conversation about the importance of her mission, however reckless it was. She still chuckled at her future self saying “the Temporal Prime Directive is less of a headache if you ignore it completely”. One factor, however, changed the mission from a possibility to a necessity: “Seven of Nine is going to die.”

The silver-haired woman described many variables at stake, as well as some old habits she’d taken up while on-board her old ship. 

“I remember watching her regenerate - nothing weighed on my chest like allowing myself to love her.” Kathryn had seen the look in her eyes when Seven entered Sick Bay and knew, without having to be told, how much regret her future-self held for not doing more, or saying more. “I couldn’t hate him for loving her,” she had said, “but even at his grave, I knew it should have been me.”

She looked into the busy street and felt lonely, almost like on-board her ship. Surrounded by life, Kathryn kept her anxieties off her face and out of mind. She’d share some feelings with her Commanding Officers and friends, but the dam of emotions would burst from one incision too many. She couldn’t dream of having a relationship while being Captain - the guilt would be all too consuming. But now?

Kathryn’s inward conversation came to a screeching halt as B’Elanna called out her name from the back of the floor; the three met halfway, just in front of the hall’s red carpeted entranceway. Kathryn held out her arms for Seven to embrace and, to her surprise, Seven knit her arms underneath Kathryn’s and held her ribcage fervently. Kathryn wrapped her small arms around Seven - one on the small of her back and the other cradling her head to the crook of the shoulder she found, Kathryn opened her eyes to see B’Elanna smiling with her arms crossed. 

“Is everything ok,” Kathryn asked softly. 

“Yes.” Seven whispered into Kathryn’s neck, so faintly that the feeling of her lips and breath made more noise than the voice itself. The grin on Kathryn’s face made B’Elanna roll her eyes and grin herself. She uncrossed her arms and joined in on the hug from behind Seven, just where Kathryn could see. 

B’Elanna kept the hug short and offered tender goodbyes, adding: “I have a  _ husband  _ to carry to bed.”

Watching their friend disappear, Kathryn’s fingers brushed against Seven’s metal-tipped ones. Seven’s eyes followed the touch before calmly returning the sated look in Kathryn’s grey-blue eyes. “What would you like to do now,” she asked. 

“I require little social interaction, as well as an excuse to exit the public sphere.”

“Say no more,” Kathryn quipped, wrapping Seven’s arm around her own. “I could use some rest too.” 

The pair strode towards the elevators in comfortable silence. Kathryn nodded at the archaic control panel with only two pearly buttons, leading Seven to press the top button hesitantly. “She’s got quite a bit of exploring to do,” Kathryn thought. She wondered if she had the time to stand by her while she adapted to life on earth, knowing Chakotay may not. Had they ended things? Was she to join him on Doran V? Could she be leaving her so soon after finally arriving home?

The elevator arrived with a “ding” just as a sea of red-suited admirals approached Kathryn, clamouring over her departure. “We were just about to open the scotch,” Admiral Paris pressed. With a purposeful nod to Seven, Kathryn handed her the room key, instructing her to press the “4” button on the inside of the older turbolift.  “I’ll come to check on you in half an hour,” she noted under her breath. Seven nodded, wishing the swarm a good night, holding Kathryn’s gaze until the doors were sealed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time! Hope all is well wherever you are.  
> Hope to have another chapter out soon, but we’ll see. 
> 
> \- Olivia


	10. The Boy’s Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scotch or two with the attending admirals brings out a confidence in Kathryn she didn’t expect.

One scotch glass later, Kathryn Janeway was playfully arguing in the boy’s club before her. She reveled in the aggressive, unrelenting,  masculine form she took on around the admirals.

“Who’s up for a game of poker,” one man asked. “I’ve got a deck,” another replied, reaching into his breast pocket. “The hotel must have chips somewhere…”

“Thank you, boys,” Kathryn began jauntily, “but I have someone waiting for me upstairs.” She had no idea where the slight suggestion in her voice came from, but the appreciative audience responded with jeers. 

“Who, Janeway?”

“Found someone already?”

“The blonde bombshell you brought back from the Delta Quadrant?”

“Wasn’t she with that Maquis officer?”

“Looks pretty good for an ex-Borg...” Another admiral smirked at the crude remark. 

Blood warmer than scotch coursed through Kathryn’s veins; the fierce Captain Janeway arched a brow and balled one hand into a fist on the table.

“Seven of Nine is the finest Astrometrics Officer I have ever worked with. Though new to earth, I expect she will continue to raise Starfleet’s standards in efficiency and dedication, not to mention manners.” She threw a nonchalant glare at the now shrinking red-suits who’d commented. Confidence simmered in her expression as she thought “no one can touch her, she’s mine.” 

She stood to reach for the scotch on the table, pouring herself one more finger before addressing the table: “Thank you all for a wonderful ceremony. I hope to meet with you all again soon.” All admirals stood for her departure.

“Goodnight, Captain,” they wished her one by one. Some reached out for a handshake or an embrace, but her mind was already in another room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short update... at this point I’m stretching it out, but y’all can wait ;)


	11. Sweetest Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn finds a strange and heartwarming scene in her room. Could intimacy between her and Seven be an indicator of more than just trust and friendship?

Kathryn found her hotel room door unlocked. She called out to Seven and listened to her voice carry through the empty room.

“I am in the bathtub,” came the somewhat hesitant reply. Kathryn, now curious, walked up to the door and noticed it was slightly ajar.

“Everything okay in there,” she rapped lightly, keeping her eyes low.

“I believe I used an excess amount of the sudsing supplement…” Kathryn nudged the door open to find Seven’s body buried in an out-of-control bubble bath. A wide grin grew on Kathryn’s lips; she adored watching Seven learn both the complications and simplicities of life on earth.

“The packaging did not indicate a recommended dose,” she explained, bemused by the grin across from her. “I would not enjoy having this product in my hair.”

“Here, I’ve got it.” Kathryn grabbed a water pitcher from the kitchenette and removed her boots outside the doorway. “This’ll do the trick.” She knelt down and pushed the pitcher through the wall of bubbles towards Seven’s feet, scooped up some bath water and poured it out on top of the wall. The suds disappeared into the water, creating a frothy, opaque film over Seven’s lower legs.

“So I guess this means you’re waterproof.”

“Borg circuitry accounts for naturally occurring elements in all classes of known planets.”

There was a lull in conversation as Kathryn continued to calm the bubbles, moving towards Seven’s face; she discovered how the deep tub covered all but Seven’s kneecaps. The two connected gazes for a split second before Kathryn broke out into another grin and continued her job. Out the corner of her eye, she felt Seven’s gaze remain, soft yet inquisitive.

“What’s got you smiling,” Kathryn asked. She disliked having to guess what people were thinking, something that she knew the other woman understood - that she loved her for. She dumped one last pitcher over Seven’s far shoulder and around her chest, and only then noticed Seven’s hair hadn’t returned to its usual twist, but was held up with a conditioning gel.

“I am unsure if I can accurately explain… I feel relaxed,” she thought out loud. “I am enjoying the experience of lying in warm water while I consider my social surroundings. I feel less… vulnerable. Being in your company also enhances my balance of comfort and stimulation.” Kathryn nodded along while she filled the pitcher with fresh bath water.

“I’m glad to hear it. Chin up.” Kathryn reached for Seven’s chin and held it; her eyes shifted to the curve of Seven’s chest as it rose, with her chin, from the water. She sighed to herself at the beauty in front of her, romantic side be damned. She poured the pitcher over Seven's head and down her back while her other hand shaped the hair and wrung the excess water and product from it.

Seven sat, eyes closed, while Kathryn tended to her locks. The faint smile on her face grew wider as warm water caressed her back. Her arms rose out of the water to wrap around her shins, supporting her head as the smaller woman filled the pitcher again.

Kathryn returned to Seven’s side and used her left hand to shield the water from her eyes as she rinsed her hairline, wringing out each section as she went. She focused on her task to avoid the urge to ogle the chest, rising and falling with every pour.

“Speaking of social surroundings,” she began slowly, “why did you run away earlier? Did you and Chakotay argue?” Seven’s arms clenched tightly around her legs, begging Kathryn’s empty hand to the near shoulder. “It’s okay, love.” Seven took a deep breath and relaxed visibly.

“I became discontent at his insinuation of long-distance travel. I recognize that he is entitled to live and work wherever he pleases, so I suggested we terminate our exclusive relationship, for both ease and practicality.”

The information hit Kathryn like a brick - heavily and all at once. “By suggest, you mean…”

“I was insistent.” Kathryn nodded.

“I’m sorry, love. That must’ve felt awful.”

“I did not enjoy engaging his frustration, but it was a necessary step for me finding stability on earth.”

“So that’s why he’s running away so soon,” Kathryn commented. “Where will you spend the next little while?”

“I am unsure. I may spend time with my Aunt, Irene, but I also wish to stay connected to the Voyager Collective, as well as Starfleet.” Kathryn swallowed, remembering the off-hand comment she’d made to her about home earlier that year.

“I meant what I said, you know… about Indiana? You’re welcome to visit me any time.” Kathryn’s soft, tender gaze burned towards Seven, earning herself a brilliant grin. “How does that sound?”

“I would find that most enjoyable.” Seven’s grin was contained in a sweet smile; it practically melted Kathryn’s heart. They continued to smile at each other for some time.

Kathryn bowed her head before pushing up off the floor and reaching for the pile of towels in the corner of the room. She held open the plush fabric for Seven, letting her get up herself and drip dry over the mat. She wrapped the taller woman in the large towel while Seven stood, arms out and bent comfortably. The two stood less than a foot apart, faces tilting to meet eyes.

“Thank you, Kathryn,” Seven spoke under her breath. “There is no one in any star system I require in my life more than you.”

Kathryn gasped quietly. Every thought in her mind froze at the words on those lips - words that churned her insides and warmed her blood. “Admiral Janeway died to hear those words,” Kathryn thought. “It’s now or never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I’m pumped and I hope you are too!  
> The middle of the woods is lovely but I always wish I had more time to write.   
> Hope all is well wherever you are! 
> 
> \- Olivia


	12. Dive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you wish to alter the parameters of our relationship relationship?”

“Let’s talk,” Kathryn suggested, a slight tremor in her voice, pulling her arms from where they rested on Seven’s waist. “Get some clothes on…”

“Is everything alright, Kathryn? Your heart rate has increased significantly.”

“Yes, Seven. Don’t you worry.” Seven followed her into the main bedroom.

“I would like to try _sleeping_ tonight,” Seven commented. “Borg accuracy will not be required of me in the next 24 hours.”

“You’re alright sharing the bed again?” Kathryn began replicating pyjamas for the both of them.

“Yes, Kathryn.” She paused. “I must admit… I feel most comfortable sleeping when you are in the room.” Kathryn gave her an intrigued, slightly hesitant look as she handed off the folded bed clothes; Seven continued:

“I have experimented with napping on several occasions this past week, each time with rotating variables. A hypospray induced sleep allowed for cyclical, but not entirely restful sleep. The lavender-scented water diffuser was too stimulating for my senses to ignore, and the meditation I followed brought too much focus to my internal monitors.” Seven pulled the long sleeved nightgown over her head and arms before discarding the towel onto the bed in front of her. In one swift motion, Seven appeared ready for bed.

Kathryn patted the chair in front of the vanity mirror, grateful for something to keep her hands occupied. “Let’s get your hair brushed.”

Seven sat, observing their reflection in the elegant oval mirror. Thin fingers separated her blonde locks into sections before de-tangling the ends of one section, working upwards.

“What did you want to discuss,” Seven prompted.

“Well, I…” She had no idea where to begin or what to say. Should she bare everything, or just give a headline? “I’ve been thinking of how the past seven years aboard Voyager have been… life-changing. I’ve felt so much, I can barely remember a life outside of it - I’m not sure I want to...”

“Kathryn, you are babbling.” Her eyes met Seven’s in the mirror; there was no malice or frustration, only familiarity. Kathryn sighed and held herself up by the back of Seven’s chair.

“You’re absolutely right, I am,” she confessed, relaxing into their eye contact and taking a deep breath. “Did the Admiral ever tell you why she went through that wormhole?”

“There were many reasons, including a faster return to the Alpha Quadrant and avoiding more casualties amongst the crew.”

“What else?”

“She wanted to save my life,” Seven stated. “I would have died some years later on an away mission if we had not returned. She called my refusal to help her “selfish”.

Kathryn sighed, grumbling: “Of course she did.” Continuing to brush Seven’s hair, she described the work the Admiral produced on the Borg, as well as the aspirations she had of teaching and publishing her de-assimilation process. Kathryn has just finished brushing the last section when Seven interrupted:

“I also know she was _in love_ with me.” The pair looked at each other in the mirror, Kathryn wide-eyed. “Her sensitivity to my passing clearly indicated a romanticized longing, perhaps exacerbated by her arrival on Voyager, as well as my relationship with Chakotay.” The women continued to steal glances at each other through the mirror, safe from the burning intimacy of the moment.

“Do you wish to alter the parameters of our relationship?” Seven’s voice hid under her breath, practically a mumble.

Kathryn took a deep breath and rested once more on the back of the chair, this time, eyes soft and unwavering.

“The Admiral came back so that I could be more than Captain Janeway. Now that I’m back on earth, I get the chance for a new life, Seven, and a long one… and now you do too...” She stepped to Seven’s side, locking eyes as if for the first time. “...and I know I can’t lose you. Not again. That’s why she came back.” She knelt and took Seven’s hands in her own after Seven turned her body to face Kathryn. Seven squeezed their hands, clearly lost on expression.

“I want to watch you explore all the Alpha Quadrant has to offer; I want to care for you and grow with you and show you everything I know.”

“Please come live with me,” Kathryn begged with a tearful eye and a smile. “I want you to fall in love with Indiana, and with my home… and with me.”

No words were exchanged for a beat, as though they could hear the other’s hope. Kathryn kissed the back of Seven’s left hand of metal and skin; she kissed it fervently, desperately even. “What do you say, Seven?” Silence hung in the air.

“I am unaccustomed to processing and engaging in such loaded emotional conversation,” she muttered. “I am hesitant to proceed.”

Kathryn’s heart stopped dead in place. Her face dropped and breath caught. She hung her head, terrified of the anticipated fallout - the feeling made worse by her racing heartbeat in her ears. She went to let go of Seven’s hands, but felt them held in place. Her eyes darted to Seven’s lap.

“However,” she continued tenderly, “my instincts assure me that nothing would make me happier.”

Seven’s top hand reached out to caress Kathryn’s jaw towards her chin. She raised it to meet their eyes where they bore into each other before Seven crashed her lips to Kathryn’s. She sat on the edge of her seat as her Captain rose to one knee and reached out to wrap her arms around the thin waist again, this time holding her shamelessly close. Seven’s other hand wrapped around to the back of Kathryn’s head, holding her in place. Their lips began to explore each corner and crevice while staying gentle and patient. They continued to memorize each shape before pulling away breathlessly. Still holding on, their eyes found each other, bringing wide grins to the lips of both women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SQUEEEEEE well now there HAS to be an explicit next chapter. Or does there... ;)
> 
> Just finished my day off work, thank you all for reading!


	13. how does this feel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GETTING MATURE OVER HERE

“Your lips…” Kathryn started, “they’re… magnificent.” She reached out to brush the pad of her thumb on Seven’s pillowy bottom lip. Still slightly out of breath, Kathryn could only stare to emphasize her point. Seven kissed her thumb in response, hypnotizing the older woman even further. Her lips were warm and wet to the touch; the sight of them shot arousal through her core. Seven took hold of Kathryn’s upper hand in both of hers to ask “may I kiss you again, Kathryn?”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Seven guided her upright by the hand and pulled her in until she straddled her thighs. Seven smirked at her own strength.

“I wish to hold you here,” she declared as she hooked her hands around the outside of Kathryn’s thighs, keeping her in place.

”By all means,” Kathryn chimed back. She sat deeper into the straddle, reveling in the closeness. If her blood wasn’t already boiling, it was on fire at the feel of Seven underneath her, holding her in place. She draped her arms around Seven’s neck.

“I like having you under me,” Kathryn smirked down to Seven.

“It is an efficient dynamic, Captain.” Seven spoke softly in the heat of the moment, but Kathryn couldn’t help but groan at the sound of her rank being used. Pulling herself back, she reassured her:

“We will take this as far as you’re comfortable, love.”

“My current speech pattern is not an indication of discomfort. I… ”

Kathryn kissed Seven’s cheek the second she processed the hoarse whisper. She kissed her way to Seven’s ear, tasting the metallic implant on the way. Seven sighed at the contact, only egging the Captain on.

Kathryn placed a delicate, heated kiss to Seven’s temple, then earlobe, heading further down her leonine neck. Seven brought her mouth to Kathryn’s ear in return, but the sensation left her gasping.

Kathryn drank in the taste of skin and felt her core pulsing at the rapid breathing just inches from her own ear; she felt her hips grinding into the warmth below. She straightened in the chair to look Seven in the eye once more. The fiery gaze connected their breath, touch and movements. Kathryn leaned back in her seat, anchored by gripping Seven’s shoulder with one hand and above her sternum with the other. The physicality alone made Kathryn hot, groaning again at the sturdiness of the woman underneath.

“Kiss me again,” Seven begged as the two caught their breath, both red in the face, bodies screaming with arousal. Kathryn brought her other hand to Seven’s chest.

“Oh I absolutely will,” Kathryn promised. “First, let’s get out of this chair before it breaks.”

“I agree, the bed is a much sturdier surface to support physical activity.” Kathryn chuckled again, fully giving way to her ploughing desire.

In one swoop, Seven stood up and dropped Kathryn to her feet, keeping her arms wrapped around her waist.

“I want my mouth on her in every way, everywhere,” Kathryn thought. She reached up for the back of her neck and brought her down for another searing kiss. This time, she took that beautiful bottom lip between her teeth and tugged ever so gently - which seemed to give Seven a good idea of where to go next. The arms around Kathryn pulled tighter and higher. She found herself on her toes being kissed along her jaw and neck. She sighed at the contact under her earlobe, urging Seven to continue her maddening path; when Seven began to nip at her throat, arousal flooded her core with an undeniable pressure.

“I can’t tell you how much I want this,” Kathryn whispered between gasps. “You’re… you’re…”

“Adequate?” Seven perked her head up, loosening her grip as if to receive a formal evaluation. Kathryn came down from her heady thoughts to respond:

“My love, this is much more than adequate. There’s so much more to life than just ‘good’ and ‘bad’,” Kathryn implored with a smoky stare. “Now, tell me. How does this feel?”

Kathryn grabbed Seven’s waist and pulled her close; the touch wasn’t enough to bruise, but still deliciously domineering. She brought one hand to Seven’s jawline and ran her knuckles across it. She opened her fingers and, with the palm of her hand, caressed the side of Seven’s face and down her neck, letting fingers drag wherever they could. Moving down her chest, Kathryn felt the curve of Seven’s breast over her nightgown. She found one nipple with her thumb and began to massage it to a point, mouth watering at the thought of running her tongue around the soft, tender bud. She brought her other hand to trek that same path on her other side.

“I am enjoying this state of arousal. I want more, though I am unsure what of.”

“Good girl.” Kathryn’s hand joined the other on Seven’s hips and began bunching up Seven’s nightgown. “Let me show you?”

Seven nodded with a faint smile. She seemed to be in a quiet trance, but Kathryn didn’t need dialogue - she needed her mouth on her.

She dropped to her knees, dress balled up in one fist, and began running her fingers up and down the mile-long legs in front of her. Patiently, she brushed her lips to the curve of Seven’s hip, just under her lowest metallic band. Kathryn drank in the glorious lower half in front of her.

“You are unbelievably soft, Seven.” She looked up through her lashes to see Seven watching her from above with a look of curiosity and breathlessness. “Can I take this off,” she asked, tugging on the gown in her fist.

“Yes, Kathryn. Please.” Seven quietly watched her pull the fabric over her head.

Kathryn threw the garment on the floor beside some of her own rejected blouses. She ripped her own shirt over her head, mindlessly trying to even out the clothing situation.

Her mouth found Seven’s chest in an instant. Her hands held her ribcage hungrily while her mouth moved down towards one aching nipple. Seven continued to watch the path Kathryn’s mouth traveled; Kathryn noticed her writhing at the touch, especially that of her tongue. She massaged the other breast with her palm, and, when her lips finally found the large, inviting nipple, she lost herself in the feel of in on her tongue. She wrapped one arm around Seven’s thin waist and held her even tighter, swearing she could feel the nanoprobes racing to meet her touch.

Once sated, Kathryn kissed her way to the other nipple and repeated her nurturing caress. Seven continued to pant, still mesmerized by the tender affection.

“Kathryn,” she croaked. “My arousal… my inhibitory systems… more pressure… there…”

Kathryn sunk her teeth into the rosy skin and tugged gently; Seven’s involuntary  moan floated through the room like a sigh, or a note in a vocalise. Kathryn kissed her way around both breasts before giving each one a final nip and lapping at them. Her eyes studied Seven’s blotchy red chest, now covered in love bites and tender spots. She stood tall to meet the clear blue eyes just above her own, dilated underneath fluttering lids.

“My beautiful girl,” Kathryn sighed under her breath, bringing one hand to Seven’s drying hair, pushing a lock out of her face and behind her ear. “How does all this feel?” She led them to the bed where they lay on their sides, facing each other a foot apart. Kathryn hovered over slightly, leaning on her hand, elbow anchored in the mattress.

“The sensations were consuming. The increased levels of endorphins and dopamine made me feel _indestructible_.” Seven spoke slowly and with care, giving Kathryn time to think about that word, and what it might have meant to Seven of Nine, Borg de-assimilate and survivor.

“I would like to hold you on the bed while my body regulates my breathing and temperature. Typically my biosuit serves that purpose...”

“I’m warm too. Can I get you some water?”

“Yes, Kathryn.”

The older woman planted one wet kiss to her lover’s sternum and hopped up, giving her some air. Eager to care for the young woman, she sauntered into the bathroom to find the pitcher from before, filling it up in the nearby sink while Seven grabbed glasses from the kitchenette.

“Quite the team we make,” Kathryn commented on her way back, still in her dress pants and bra.  

“I agree,” Seven smiled bashfully, pouring the water. They drank in a buzzing, yet peaceful silence. Kathryn smirked at her own habitual stolen glances towards the now naked beauty she cared so dearly for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing steamy fic takes so much longer than normal...
> 
> Work is going well but boy am I tired. 
> 
> May not be another one for a bit, but hope y’all dig this!
> 
> \- Olivia


	14. it’s been a long, long time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit as it can get. Enough said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IS ANYONE FREAKING OUT OVER THE PICARD SERIES TRAILER? MY BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND IS 15 YEARS OLDER AND 15 TIMES HOTTER ??? Lord I pray they don’t stick her with Chakotay, that’d be boring...

Kathryn set the drained water glasses aside and picked up the nightgown she replicated for Seven, as well as the one for herself. Seven hesitantly took the dresses and placed them on the ground, out of sight.

“I would like to hold you in this way,” she uttered, reaching out for Kathryn’s hip with her warm, human hand. Her metal-tipped fingers methodically unclasped and pulled the black silk and lace bra from in between them. “Your physicality comforts me. I feel protected underneath your touch.”

Seven slid her arms up and around her back to bring them chest to chest. “I also enjoy the weight of your body on my own,” she commented, pulling the smaller woman on top of her. 

Kathryn braced her open hands on the bed at either side of Seven’s face; she picked up her head to watch the giddy expression, marvelling at this affectionate wonder of a woman. Her mouth hovered over the hollow of the long, pale throat for only a second before latching onto the sweet skin. Seven hummed in appreciation and reached for Kathryn’s dress pants, threading her fingers inside the waistband at the front. 

“How do I remove this garment?”

Kathryn rose to her knees and undid her button and zipper. Seven sat up and dragged the pants down as far as her knees before attaching her lips hungrily to the torso at eye level. Hands glided from Kathryn’s lower back down past her lace thong, making her groan once more. Seven’s hands held Kathryn’s ass against her chest. Eyes blue as crystal looked up at the Captain’s face through long lashes. 

Seven’s mouth moved hungrily, and while Kathryn was certain there was a method behind it, she wondered if Seven ever acted with such instinct. The queries slipped away as Seven ran her lips along Kathryn’s side, tasting the skin as she went. Kathryn whimpered at her own sensitivity, leading Seven to repeat the kiss an inch lower, dragging her teeth along the curve of her hips.

“Oh, Seven…” Kathryn’s arm wrapped around the broad shoulders in front of her while her right hand lifted Seven’s chin, the power of her hold making the younger woman shudder. She lowered her face to meet the waiting lips underneath, but only grazed them, monitoring Seven’s reaction; she seemed intoxicated with lust. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Kathryn’s grin displayed that she was damn sure of the answer, so Seven nodded absent-mindedly. Her gaze remained glued to Kathryn’s lips, hands still palming her ass. “I’m glad,” she beamed down. Seven continued exploring her tight torso with open-mouthed kisses, licks and nibbles. The lower she kissed, the stronger the pressure in her sex became.

She dropped out of her lover’s grasp and sat in between her open legs to push her pants the rest of the way down. In an attempt to help, Seven all but tore them off her ankles and whipped them across the room, almost knocking over a lamp in the process. 

Kathryn returned to her knees and planted one across Seven’s thigh. “I could ride this all night,” she thought, grinding herself into the comfortable, taut muscles. Holding Seven’s hips, she pressed her own thigh gently to Seven’s slick centre and rocked. 

Seven moaned at the sight, sounding more guttural and wanton. She watched Kathryn experiment with pressure and speed, monitoring her reactions. Kathryn knew she was teasing, borderline controlling, but the irresistible, delicious sounds spilled from Seven’s throat like honey. Seven’s arousal coated her thigh, smelling tangy, sweet and glorious. 

“Do you want more, love? Just say the word…” Kathryn felt her rough, low voice resonate in her chest; it fueled the intensity of her hands, rocking Seven’s pelvis mercilessly.

“I want it. Please, Kathryn.” Seven hoisted herself up onto her elbows, eyes gleaming with desperation. 

Kathryn leaned over and pressed a kiss, first to Seven’s forehead, then nose and lips, pressing into the latter. Her hands cradled Seven’s small waist on both sides as she lost herself kissing her chest. Her mouth found her first metallic band and tasted them all, one by one. The younger woman shuddered again, vocalizing a throaty moan as well. 

Kathryn, astride one thigh, swiped her fingertips against wet, folded lips, adding enough pressure to keep the writhing woman grounded. She pet and kneaded the delicate skin while gazing down upon Seven’s cascading blonde locks over broad, fit shoulders. Her own eyes glimmered with playfulness and dominance, mouth half open in intrigue and delight. Watching her experience the intense vulnerability made her mouth water for her lush, plump labia. Her fingers edged deeper into Seven’s warmth, spreading liquid sex again and again until two fingers settled easily up to their first knuckle.

Seven’s eyes lit up at the contact, struggling to keep her observant focus once Kathryn’s hand turned over at her opening and slowly pressed in deeper. Kathryn began a slow, exploring rhythm, eyes still locked on Seven; she braced herself on Seven’s metallic bands and found comfort in the fit of her hands. Her fingers pumped stronger against the slick muscles while cum poured from under her touch. Slowing down her pace, she softly curled her two fingers and explored the warmth around her. 

Seven began moaning under the dominant touch - exhales turning to sighs, increasing in volume, pitch and conviction. 

Kathryn dismounted Seven’s thigh, now damp with her own arousal, and pulled her hand from Seven’s sex. A whimper came from in front of her.

“Oh, my love,” Kathryn cooed, meeting Seven’s eyes with intent. “How’re you feeling?” Seven sat up and cradled the back of Kathryn’s head, threading her fingers, both human and Borg, through the auburn hair. 

“Bring me to orgasm, Kathryn. I want your touch, I need it…” Seven huffed her consent as steadily as she could manage, turning Kathryn ravenous for the young woman. She sat on her knees in between Seven’s legs, inches apart from her in the middle of the bed. With one hand around Seven’s waist, she sucked on her own fingers covered in cum, eyes locked with Seven’s; they came out with a pop, earning her an amorous, curious grin. Seven grabbed the hand with both of her own and brought it to her lips, mimicking her, tasting herself. Kathryn’s jaw dropped and her gaze sparkled in awe. 

Seven licked the fingers clean and Kathryn shivered at the feel of her tongue. She pulled them out of her mouth and brought the hand to her vulva, gliding it along her silky centre. She nudged Kathryn’s thong to the side and dragged her metal-tipped middle finger through her slick folds - Kathryn’s voice broke with a surprised moan. 

“What’s got you smiling,” Seven asked, parroting the expression the Captain often used. She ran her finger through again, deeper and stronger this time, receiving a feral groan. Kathryn’s face hovered over Seven’s. Breathing heavily, their mouths an inch apart, she whispered:

“You.”

Seven’s finger sank into her sex. Kathryn gasped. Seven brought her mouth to meet her own, drinking in a long moan, deep and velvety. They both hummed into another kiss - harmonizing. They kissed again and again until Seven began writhing, pumping the finger inside Kathryn. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Kathryn chided, ready to finish what she started. She leaned into Seven, easing them down once more. Returning to her knees, she grabbed a pillow and set it under Seven’s ass. “You first.”

“Yes, Captain,” came the throaty reply. Kathryn watched over her, desperate to hear that again. She brought her two fingers back to Seven’s core and hastily connected her lips to her lowest metallic band. Seven gave a small yelp, then a giggle. “That was the second laugh in one night,” Kathryn smirked to herself.

Kathryn began a slow thrust in her cunt and kissed every centimetre of skin towards her waiting lips. She savoured the textures of delicate skin, cool metal and coarse hair, until they found the warm, wet slit she needed at her mouth. Her excitement was only contained by the pretence of exploring: gently and slowly was the best way to familiarize herself, lending to a peak experience. She chuckled to herself at how Starfleet truly had her whipped. 

Thanks to the pillow, Seven lay exposed for Kathryn to devour. Her lips attached to the rosy flesh just beside the aching bead of nerves; Seven let out a small wail. She groaned at the taste of Seven’s arousal, tongue painting patterns of pleasure wherever she could reach. Picking up speed again, her touch was purposeful, goal-oriented and nearly frantic. One particular jerk of Kathryn’s fingers earned her another wail:

“Kathryn, I…”

“I know, love. Relax your muscles, I’ve got you.”

Her fingers rocked with a pulsing wave deep within Seven. Kathryn watched her heave and keen with each breath - a mosaic of flesh and metal coming undone before her. 

“Let go,” she whispered, hovering over her exposed clit before puckering her lips over it and sucking gently. Seven’s inhale tangled itself in a desperate and wanton groan:

“Kathryn!” Her cry filled the large suite, ringing in Kathryn’s ears as she lapped at the swollen, pulsing bead at her lips. Her fingers hooked into Seven’s thrumming cunt as it released its tension. She licked around her fingers, hungry for her taste again. Once the pulsing subsided, she pulled out gently and lapped at her one last time. She hoisted herself beside Seven on the bed with her clean hand; Seven turned onto her side sensing, not seeing, Kathryn on her side. 

Now face to face, Kathryn rested her wet hand on Seven’s protruding hip bone and waited for Seven’s eyes. When her heavy lids opened, blue met grey in an electric warmth. 

As both women gazed at the others’ features, Kathryn broke out into a sweet, toothy grin; Seven beamed back at her. Her breathing still quick, Seven reached blindly for Kathryn’s hand on her hip and brought it to her lips, kissing and holding it there. Kathryn’s lips parted involuntarily and watched Seven’s do the same, slipping those fingers past her lips and onto her delicious tongue. Kathryn bit at her own bottom lip, mesmerized by the crystal blue orbs and reddened lips consuming her in her entirety. 

Kathryn tangled her legs with Seven’s, enjoying the heat on her centre. She pulled her fingers back and brought their profiles closer together until nose to nose, asking for a kiss. 

Seven closed the gap, pressing her soft mouth to Kathryn’s. Slowly, patiently, lovingly their lips met, sharing energy, space and time. The two held each other anywhere they found room: waists, shoulders and necks welcomed caresses by warm hands until the breathing in the room reached a resting pace. 

Kathryn heard sounds of their lips sing like sweet jazz, lulling her into a dream-like haze she spent years denying herself. She tasted the time on Seven’s lips, revelling in the intimacy - so wholly compassionate and trusting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So slow to write, but so satisfying!


	15. 0600 Through the Curtains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue Time!
> 
> She faced the outside window and settled her sleepy eyes on the cream curtains which glowed with the rising sun. Her senses flickered awake, one by one, to recognize another presence in the bed: another personal perfume, another weight just out of reach of her curled frame, another breathing pattern as low and light as her own.

Kathryn Janeway woke the next morning at 0600. Though an unfortunate habit seven years in the making, she nestled deeper into the soft sheets knowing nothing had to be done today. 

She faced the outside window and settled her sleepy eyes on the cream curtains which glowed with the rising sun. Her senses flickered awake, one by one, to recognize another presence in the bed: another personal perfume, another weight just out of reach of her curled frame, another breathing pattern as low and light as her own. She did not remember falling asleep…

With a quiet gasp, she relived the sensations of the previous night - the exchanges, the positions and the fire under her skin. Her body heaved at each flash of skin touched and tasted. Before she knew it, her body had whipped itself around to take in the beautiful blonde beside her. 

Seven slept in the same fetal position with her legs curled up and facing the window. Loose hair framed her resting features; her arms curled in front of her chest; her hands were tucked under the large pillow supporting her neck. Kathryn wasn’t sure she’d ever seen anything so picturesque in her life. 

The next time her eyes fluttered open, she had no idea what time it was. Blue skies spilled light through the now opened curtains and she thought she smelled… coffee? Where had Seven gone?

She sat up and finger combed her hair mindlessly while her eyes locked onto movement at the kitchenette through the open door. Her nightgown sat folded at her feet. She smirked at the image of a nude Seven striding around the suite in the early morning light. 

Kathryn’s eye first caught the hem of the blue silk hanging off Seven's long, toned legs. She sat mesmerized by the curve of Seven’s hips, waist and breasts as they swayed in her direction, wanting desperately to reach out for the soft gown atop softer skin. Kathryn watched Seven make her way towards her with two mugs in hand, smiling knowingly at the Captain’s lustful gaze. 

“Good morning, Kathryn.” Seven offered one steaming mug of coffee, black, and sipped at her own cup, smelling of chamomile. 

“Thank you, Seven,” she groaned in appreciation, taking one large gulp, pleased to find it only somewhat scalding. “How did you sleep?”

Seven cradled her mug as she sat, facing the headboard, holding their gaze over her shoulder. “Very well, thank you.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Kathryn purred, leaning in to capture Seven’s lips in a smoky, steady, sealing kiss. They moved as still as morning air, but with all the strength of the burning sun. 

Kathryn pulled away to memorize the blooming smile just out of reach. Heart fluttering, she hid her own nervous grin with another swig of coffee under Seven’s watch. The stare was intentional, yet soft - brilliantly human. 

“Do you have an itinerary for the day, Kathryn?”

“I have no plans,” she announced with a content sigh. “Do you?” 

“I propose that today, you and I engage in personal conversation while participating in recreational activity in a social environment, followed by a formal meal of your choosing.” Kathryn arched an eyebrow at the lengthy description. “... a date,” Seven finished with a timid sigh. 

“A date?! I had no idea you were such a romantic,” Kathryn gabbed. “I’d love that!”

“I am glad,” Seven blushed. “The dining area is serving breakfast if you’re interested.”   
Kathryn hummed in contemplation, placing their mugs on the bedside table, saying: “you know, Seven, I don’t think I’m ready to leave this bed quite yet.” The characteristic rasp in her voice drew the young woman in, not to mention the mischievous look in those deep blue eyes. 

All of a sudden, she pounced, snaking her arms around Seven’s middle to embrace the full length of her back, accompanied by Seven’s fingers lacing through short, auburn hair at her nape. Seven began mouthing at her collarbone, slowly building up pressure at the sensitive skin. Kathryn’s morning arousal got the best of her: in the heady moment, her hand glid down to palm Seven’s ass, receiving a sigh next to her ear. She traced Seven’s long, long legs and tucked them in closer. 

Seven's kisses raged from delicate to bruising as Kathryn gazed into the vanity mirror across from the bed. The blonde halo and strong form at her side thrilled her. Watching Seven make love to her brought ideas to mind Starfleet may reprimand her for. 

A roar of Seven's name came from deep within Kathryn’s chest at the contrast of teeth, then soothing tongue on her chest. She imitated Seven’s fervour, digging her kept manicure lower into her backside, then kneading the tender skin - the smell of Seven's sex stirring her own.

Kathryn surprised herself at her domineering impulses: smacking her bottom, delaying her release, being referred to as _Captain_ , calling Seven every possessive pet name she could imagine. “In time,” she reminded herself. 

Seven pulled back, raising a delicate hand to Kathryn’s smooth, strong jawline, bringing them eye to eye once more. She had a similar mischievous grin lighting up her features.

"Unfortunately, our sexual appetites will have to wait,” Seven stated as clearly as she could - distracted as she was. “Come,” Seven whispered. “I require food." She traced the hand at her jaw down her neck and arm down to her hand - mindlessly or methodically, she'd need another cup of coffee to decide.

“By all means. I'd say we should grab a couple bathrobes, but any remaining Starfleet Officers or guests could be lurking around."

"Our clothes will be both aesthetically pleasing  _and_ efficient upon removal."

"That's my girl." Kathryn pressed a firm kiss to Seven's plump lips, losing herself only briefly in the feeling before detangling herself from the bedsheets and getting ready to spend the day with her most beloved person in any quadrant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A successful summer includes one (1) multi-chapter fic!
> 
> THANK YOU FOR COMNG THIS FAR WITH ME! I really appreciate all the loving feedback from everyone. I may not write for a little while as school is starting up again, but I will be lurking in the J7 tags!
> 
> Take care, all <3


	16. FINAL FAN ART

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my final surge of fanart from over the summer depicting these two, specifically in this story I created.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for their lovely words - they truly kept me going!!
> 
> Olivia

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment - I love hearing what people have to say!


End file.
